


Reoccurring

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Sanscest - Freeform, Sleepy skeletons, nightmare is trying his best, semi-naked skeletons, short fic, supportive nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Dream can't stop thinking about his reoccurring dream he's been having,however his lover is there to comfort him on those thoughts





	Reoccurring

**Author's Note:**

> just something short cause i'm working on bigger fics ;v;

_ Dream was in his house,though something was off about it,distorted----hard to see.It didn’t feel like his home,it felt out of his reach but he knew he was home,some part of his brain was telling him that. _

_ Then he was standing in front of his friends,they were unrecognizable,their faces distorted--uncanny----but still regardless it was them. _

_ “How could you do this to us” One of them spoke,it was Ink’s voice but his mouth wasn’t moving,at least it didn’t look like it was. _

_ Dream tried to speak but he couldn’t,it felt like something was blocking his throat from speaking words,let alone allowing his to breath.But it seem like he somehow got his point across. _

_ “Don’t lie to us Dream,you chose him over us” They spoke again, but with a lot more aggression though their voice seemed as quiet as ever. _

_ His view began swaying,the world he was in was shifting in an uncomfortable matter,he’s panicking but his body refuses to initiate fight or flight responses,no one else seemed concerned either. _

_ “I thought we were your friends” _

_ “You are not welcome here anymore” _

_ Things were slurring together,he couldn’t move,he couldn’t breath,he tried to touch himself but couldn’t feel his own body,his body became non-existent as him.It suddenly hit him where he was,he was in a….. _

_ “GlOe AaWvAeY” _

  
  
  


“Nightmare” his eyes flew open,inhaling some real world air.

His blurry vision focused on the ceiling as he gripped the fabric of the bed sheets,letting his boney thumbs grazed against the embroidery of the sheets.He put his hand against his ribcage,feeling his own mass exist in the real world.

He relaxed his shoulder and sunk back into the bed,his body feeling immensely heavy from the sudden adrenaline rush.

“Hmm Sunshine you called?” A hoarse voice called from the other side of the bed.

Dream glanced at his lover,Nightmare,who rolled over to face him,shifting the bed a little.

Nightmare looked just a sleepy as Dream,his tentacles were skewed lazily around the bed and his head was very nestled into his pillow,his deep blue eye gazed at the lighter guardian. He was a welcomed sight to behold.

“Sorry Nighty,I wasn't calling you” He softly whispered,relieved he could finally speak,”I just…... had a Nightmare”

Nightmare’s expression turned to a tired concern,”oh I'm sorry to hear that,I must've lost control over my powers during the night”

“No it not you,” Dream knew what his powers felt like,years ago,before they were dating of course, “it’s me”

The larger monster sat up a little, “what do you mean?”

“I’ve been having the same Nightmare ever since we started dating” He admitted,glancing down at the bed sheets.

At first,they did cause a little bit of distress when they occurred but lately he had become more and more paranoid at the thoughts when he realized how big the risk was for Nightmare and him to be together. The closest called he had was when he returned to his home from sleeping over at Nightmare’s castle and Ink somehow managed to get into Dream’s house,Ink began to question where he was. Dream had to quickly lie that he was checking on AUs,Ink believed it but Dream felt intense guilt for lying to he own friend.

And secondly,he’s not sure how long his lies will hold up.Its been on his mind more than he would like to admit.

  
  


Dream sighed heavily,”I keep dreaming of what might happen if my friends found out about our relationship,I’m scared they’ll kick me out or see me as their enemy” 

Dream held his hand from under the blankets and Nightmare festival took it,rubbing small circles with his thumb against Dream’s warm palm.Despite Nightmare’s threatening appreciate and often tough nature he was really trying to comfort his smaller distressed lover and that’s all Dream could ever as of right now.

“If their your real friends they would understand” He spoke,shifting closer to Dream.

“Yeah,” Dream mumbled back, “Thought they would probably think you brainwashed me or something”

“Like I would ever do that to you” He replied,using his tentacles to push Dream close to his chest in a protective manner.

Dream pressed his face against the larger monster's rib cage,”I know you wouldn’t,because that wouldn’t be real love”

“And I fell in love with the  _ real  _ you” Nightmare said,gently cupping the lighter guardian’s cheeks and made Dream look up at him,”and I won't let anyone make you feel like our relationship isn’t real”

“Listen Sunshine,as much as I have a problem with me being vulnerable,your fears are understandable and valid but you aren’t alone in this,we’re in this together” Nightmare admits,leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on Dream’s forehead.

“I’m in the same boat too,I often wonder if my crew would turn against me if they found out.” He spoke once more,taking in the air gently,”It’s a risk but for you I'm willing to risk  _ everything _ ”

Dream blushed as he hid against Nightmare’s chest in embarrassment,but his lover’s words were comforting and did help him feel better,Nightmare was right,they were in this together through whatever life decides to throw at them and Nightmare was willing to try and improve himself,both of them were for this relationship to work and Dream couldn’t be any more grateful for what he has.

“Of course Nighty” He spoke,”I love you,I really do”

Nightmare let out a deep chuckle,”I love you too,now C'mon Sunshine,it’s time to get up, I've got work to do”

The larger monster sat up slightly only to have arms wrapped around his chest suddenly.

“Five more minutes?” Dream quietly begged.

“Sunshine,I have to get ready for wo—“ Nightmare was quickly cut off by Dream planting a kiss right on his lips,sending a warm shiver down his spine.

“ _ Please? _ ” Dream breathed out,pulling himself away from the kiss.

Nightmare rolled his eye and sighed,moving back under the covers and letting Dream be the little spoon.

“Fine fine you win,five more minutes” he said as he got a pleased hum as a reply.

The two snuggled close under the sheets,their souls pulsing as one,never to be separated by any outside force.

  
  
  



End file.
